Monstruo
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: No importara que, a los ojos de todos Kagari era un monstruo pero...¿y a los de ella?


Disclaimer: Black Rock Shooter no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Monstruo

Por fin lo había comprendido, se habia necesitado unos minutos en la azotea pisando el suelo con rabia para hacerlo, al menos no puedo negar que valió la pena enfuruñarme con el mismo si podía hallar una respuesta, incluso la rabieta que hice en el salón que me empujo a salir de ahí aun en horas de clase; pero bah, el maestro a un no llegaba y podía alegar que me dio un dolor de estomago, nadie me delatara. Porque seguro ninguno de mis compañeros se tragarían esa mentira, ¿oh desde cuando levantarse de repente con cara de estreñido y mirando furiosa a las personas que servían delante eran a causa de un dolor de estomago? con suerte pensaran que solo me enoje con ambas por ignorarme, no por los celos.

Si, estaba celosa; envidiosa de ver tan contenta a Yomi con aquella rata, la tonta llamada Mato. De solo pensar en como ambas estaban tan juntas, como esa de coletas le acomodaba el lazo en el cabello; y lo peor de todo, era verla a ella sonrojada por tenerla tan cerca; apretaba los puños junto con la mandíbula y cual niña a la que no le dieron su juguete; patee el piso con terquedad. Luego del absurdo acto, bufe calmándome un poco, terminaría haciendo un hoyo en el suelo si me ponía a recordar eso.

Lo peor es que sabia que por mas que quisiera, no podría arrebatársela. El genero no tenia nada que ver-tanto Mato como yo eramos chicas, y esto no era como en américa donde que dos chicas estuvieran juntas estaba mal-sino que ya lo intente en el pasado, por mas que quise no pude alejar a Yomi de esa chica; sin embargo solo logre tener un raro ataque de amnesia. Aun me daba coraje, ¿por que la habia escogido a ella? ¡yo estuve a su lado todos estos años! ¡fuimos amigas desde niñas! ¡¿por que eligió a una desconocida en vez de a mi?! si, quizás la ocupaba mucho; pero yo solo temía que se alejara de mi, ¿tan malo es tener miedo? y justo por eso se fue de mi lado, que ironía.

Luego por el mismo trate de alejarme de ella, incluso cuando mas me necesito, dije cosas horribles de ella...cerré los ojos aguantando las lagrimas, las mismas que ella debió llorar por lo que le hice; es verdad que no recordaba nada, pero en el fondo yo sabía que solo lo hice para desquitarme, para poder vengarme de todo lo que me hizo; lo típico, alguien que quieres mucho te lastima y tu le pagas con la misma moneda para aliviar tu dolor; y aun así no sirve porque solo te sientes peor por lo que hiciste.

Y mucho peor es cuando es a la persona que mas amas, porque sabes que tu furia sera peor al igual que con tu culpa. Una lagrima furtiva se me escapo, porque sabia la cruel verdad. Amaba a Yomi, en otro momento ya me habia dado cuenta, empero estaba ciega y quise pensar que era solo como amiga; claro que por mas que tapes el sol con las manos este no dejara de brillar, no importa cuanto me mintiera con eso volvía a mi, ese sentimiento de felicidad cuando me abrazaba o cuando me regalaba algo, y los celos y enojo cuando lo hacia por otra persona.

Por eso no quería que conociera a otros, siempre la ame y nunca deje de hacerlo. Por eso estaba tan obsesionada con ella, por eso no quería salir de la casa para así asegurarme estar cuando llegara; por eso quería pasar todo mi tiempo con ella, por eso...hice todo lo que hice. Y aun así nadie lo comprendió nunca, todos, incluso la tonta de Mato, me llamaron loca y rara por hacerlo, ¿tan malo era mi amor? ¿acaso lo que sentía era peor que lo que otros? ¿acaso por tener estos sentimientos yo...era un monstruo?

Deje que mas lagrimas salieran, al momento en que tanto como el viento al soplar con mas fuerza y mi propia sensación supe que era un si. Quizás si era amor, pero era algo demasiado enfermizo, se que jamas dejaría en paz a Yomi, se que nunca podría alejarme de ella ni con todo el rencor que pudiera acumular; no estaría toda la vida celosa de cada instante que se le acerque a Mato u otra persona, no podría hacerle eso a ella, no mas daño que le he causado; y se que jamas me vera como yo a ella.

Las lagrimas rápidamente se multiplican y se oye una puerta abriéndose, la única de este piso. Me volteo y esta ella, mi adorada de cabello negro y lentes; al verme tan triste se acerca un poco diciéndome que no volverá a pasar y que volviéramos juntas. Las cálidas palabras me acariciaron desde el alma, mas no las creí; sabia que volviera a pasar porque así como yo no evitaba mis propios sentimientos, Yomi tampoco evitaría los que tenia por Mato.

Retrocedo un par de pasos, no lo comprendo y para cuando lo hace ya es demasiado tarde. Caigo por lo que pareciera un abismo por hacerlo de espaldas, cuando solo son 4 pisos, lo suficientes para acabar con todo. Aun así doy una sonrisa sincera que se mezcla con mi sollozo, porque por fin hice algo por ella, de una vez por todas deje mi egoísmo de lado y la puse a ella primero; al alejarme de ella de esta forma jamas podre interponerme con su felicidad, lograra ser feliz sin mi. Caigo estruendosamente, siento como un charco de sangre se forma en mi espalda y mis ojos se cierran, quizás llamen a una ambulancia y traten de salvarme, pero no funcionara; eso solo sirve para aquellos que quieren vivir y yo no volveré para ser un monstruo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahh hace tiempo que planeaba hacer esto, por fin me puse a hacerlo. La verdad es que la primera vez que vi BRS pensaba que Kagari era un monstruo, pero a la segunda me fije más en ella y me puse a pensar...¿por que lo hizo? y bueno dado que soy una yurista esta fue mi respuesta. Además, la gente no es horrible porque si, siempre hay algo, y esta era la razón de ella.

Lamento los errores de ortografía, mi corrector en google esta hecho un asco y tengo wordpad, así que no me queda de otra.

Bueno ojala lo disfrutaran, nos vemos.


End file.
